1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to septic pipe field drain holders and more particularly pertains to holding septic pipes prior to final positioning and leveling through a series of reusable holders.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of septic pipe devices and mechanisms for holding pipes is known in the prior art. More specifically, septic pipe devices and mechanisms for holding pipes heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of aligning septic pipes in a horizontal orientation are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
In this respect, the septic pipe field drain holders according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of holding septic pipes prior to final positioning and leveling through a series of reusable holders.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved septic pipe field drain holders which can be used for holding septic pipes prior to final positioning and leveling with the held pipes being supported through a series of reusable holders. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.